A Love That's Real
by Kai Santiago
Summary: Syaoran x Sakura cutest anime couple ever! Sakura and Syaoran have been friends since Middle School. Sakura feels for differently now than she was back then. Feelings have changed with Syaoran too. Can this be love? Even better question, Is this Love Real


Summary: Syaoran x Sakura (cutest anime couple ever!) Sakura and Syaoran have been friends since Middle School. Sakura feels for differently now than she was back then. Feelings have changed with Syaoran too. Can this be love? Even better question, Is this Love Real? Review Please!

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS / Clamp in any way. No sueing, or my heart will be crushed / 3 lol. (Note: This is my only Disclaimer.)

Author's Notes: Well, this is my second ever fanfic about Card Captors Sakura! Hope you like it! If you do, please review! No flames at all please, those are just mean! Also, this chapter is all on Sakura's POV and mostly conversing between Sakua and Tomoyo. Syaoran will feature in the next chapter for his POV.

_There he stood, the most beautiful man she had ever known. A man. Not a boy, a man. He stared into my emerald gems, shining brightly with passion. His amber eyes were burning. They were burning more intense than a fire, with a stare that could make you entranced in a love, everlasting. His chocolate brown hair was untidy, with a somewhat seductive look. His black suit gleaming in the light, but not as much as his clean polished shoes. He had the makings of a business man. _

"Kinomoto-san! Snap out of your little day dream and pay attention!" yelled an angry looking Nuroku-sensei. (Nuroku is a name that just came to my head.)

Tomoyo, Sakura's best friend, was sitting next to her. She nudged her arm and Sakura shook her head rapidly, as if she were just in a trance. She stared blankly at Tomoyo, and then frowned and said, "What!"

Tomoyo pointed at a glaring Nuroku-sensei. "Oops, did I daydream again?" Sakura asked blankly. Nuroku-sensei thought she was being sarcastic, and so he left her off with a warning.

After class, Tomoyo wanted to know what was up with Sakura in class. "Sakura! Wait up!" Tomoyo yelled across the hall. Sakura was way ahead of her, and then she stopped in front of somebody's locker.

Sakura turned around and saw Tomoyo gasping for breath, while her hands were on her knees, bending down and staring at the ground like a normal "i'm super tired, I need to catch my breath" kind of way.

"What is it Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked. "Hold... On... I... neeed... air..." Tomoyo said in between breaths. "Hey! Calm down!" Sakura yelled, teriffied that that her might faint for the lack of oxygen.

Tomoyo got up again and said as if nothing had happened, "So what were you daydreaming about in class today?" Sakura awkwardly stared at Tomoyo, who just blinked with a wife smile on her face. "Oh, just about what to eat for lunch and about my "own little paradise world". Stuff like that." Sakura lied, which was obvious because her eye was twitching. It didn't take Tomoyo so long to find out she was lying.

"C'mon Sakura! We've been best friends for how long?" Tomoyo pleaded. They were walking through the hallway, while Sakura ingnored her, being aware that she had to find her locker so she could get her books for next period. "Sakura! Are you ignoring me?" Tomoyo whinned. "Of course not, Tomoyo. I was telling the truth, I did daydream about Syaoran..." Sakura said without thinking.

Realizing what she had said she backed it up by saying, "And how he's been being a dork these days I mean really, what is up with that guy? He's just talking on and on about pretty flowers and changing topics, and giving out candy with those frilly things..." She wasn't thinking that time either, which made it obvious to Tomoyo that Sakura was crushing on Syaoran. "You've turned into quite a predictable person Sakura." Tomoyo said, slyly grinning.

"What do you mean!" Sakura said annoyed. "I'm predictable? How? What the? Are you trying to make me mad, Tomoyo? I tell you I'm telling the truth, and then I tell you I daydreamed about Syaoran(notice how I emphasize Syaoran) and my "own little world" and now you call me predictable!"

Realizing she did it, AGAIN, Sakura hit herself on the forehead with the palm of her hand and kept saying, "Stupid!Stupid!Stupid!How could I be so stupid! I just gave out my secret! Stupid Sakura, Stupid Sakura!"

Tomoyo grinned happily, now knowing her prediction came true...

Hey! How do you like the story so far? Please review me!


End file.
